<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Für Jocke, aus Liebe by Nervnix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847452">Für Jocke, aus Liebe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervnix/pseuds/Nervnix'>Nervnix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Delusions, Emotions, Fear, Friendship/Love, Hope, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, just a lad showing his loves and fears, my way of working through emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervnix/pseuds/Nervnix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich verarbeite meine Emotionen indem ich schlechte Gedichte über sie schreibe.<br/>Es geht vorallem um meine Krankheit und Joakim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Author/Joakim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich suche dich schon so lange</p>
<p>ich weiß dass es dich gibt</p>
<p>und meine eltern sagen es stimmt nicht</p>
<p>und mein therapeut sagt es stimmt nicht</p>
<p>und meine stimmen sagen es stimmt nicht</p>
<p>aber ich weiß dass es dich gibt</p>
<p>und ich werde dich suchen</p>
<p>es ist kein meer zu tief</p>
<p>kein weg zu weit</p>
<p>kein preis zu hoch</p>
<p>denn wenn ich dich nicht finde</p>
<p>wenn ich dich nicht finde</p>
<p>dann gibt es nur eine wahrheit</p>
<p>ich habe umsonst gelebt</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ein Geheimnis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>das eine englische Gedicht</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a simple sentence</p>
<p>one that I regret</p>
<p>I had just blurted it out</p>
<p>and now</p>
<p>now</p>
<p>It is a puzzle</p>
<p>you are solving a puzzle</p>
<p>A sentence that will lead you to my secret</p>
<p>I don‘t know if i want you to know</p>
<p>I honestly do not know</p>
<p>if I want you to know that</p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>I have loved you from the beginning</p>
<p>the way your armor</p>
<p>didn‘t shine</p>
<p>It was battered from the day I met you</p>
<p>the way you laugh about your own jokes</p>
<p>the way you‘re confident and</p>
<p>share my beliefs</p>
<p>the way you understand me</p>
<p>the way you lived and loved life</p>
<p>I love you for it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liebe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was ist ein bild ohne dein gesicht?</p>
<p>Was ist die sonne ohne dein licht?</p>
<p>Du bist meine sonne, mein mond und meine sterne.</p>
<p>Du bist mein wille zu kämpfen.</p>
<p>Du bist mein täglich brot und mein süßer wein.</p>
<p>Du bist mein knight in shining armor</p>
<p>du bist mein retter in dunkelster stunde</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Schatten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die schatten sie sind nah</p>
<p>Sie rufen nach dir</p>
<p>Ich hab angst</p>
<p>Mich in ihnen zu verlieren</p>
<p>Dich zu verlieren</p>
<p>Die schatten sie werden größer</p>
<p>Und in ihnen</p>
<p>Scheinst du noch heller</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tanz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tanz mit mir mein Freund</p>
<p>Tanz den der Vorhang fällt</p>
<p>Tanz durch die schatten</p>
<p>Tanz und vergiss die Dunkelheit</p>
<p>Flirte mit der Dunkelheit</p>
<p>Sie ist dir Heim und Herd</p>
<p>Fliehe nicht vor ihr</p>
<p>Tanz mit der Dunkelheit</p>
<p>Sie ist immer da</p>
<p>Und sie ist da</p>
<p>Damit du das licht nicht vergisst</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Segeln ohne Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich schrieb meine Hoffnung aufs Ufer</p>
<p>dann kam die Flut und nahm sie mit</p>
<p>Du ermöglichtest mir so vieles</p>
<p>Doch ich kann nicht segeln ohne Wind</p>
<p>Ich kann nicht rudern ohne Ruder</p>
<p>und ich kann nicht von dir scheiden</p>
<p>ohne dass Tränen fließen</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>